I dont know
by StrawBerry234
Summary: A fragile little boy, Ciel has been lonely for quite sometime now. Although later in time he learns to open up more and live more but at a cost for selling his soul to a demon and while this all happens his angel watches from above. a bit oc.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know

Chapter 1- our mark.

Looking up at the sky snuggle in a warm cozy blanket was nice. The weather hasn't lighten up since last night. The sky is still a dull gray.

Just last I looked through my family album and saw pictures of my mom and dad and my aunt. They were all so caring and kind people. When they smiled it made me so happy and I smiled too. I also remembered that one evening we had a picnic and I ate so much I had a tummy ack but my mom and dad took care of it so I was okay. Then on that one day, On my birthday they were murdered. They were burned and I was left.

My aunt had took me in but was killed by a man who was crazed. I was left alone. No one was there for me anymore.

My smiles were gone and I was left with nothing.

I wanted to cry. Cry until my heart letted out all that has me hurting. I even wanted to scream. I wanted to yell at the top of my lungs. Yell all the things that roomed through my mind.

A light tap on my shoulder was felt and I turned to see who it was. It was a tall and dashing man. He had long messy black hair and an akward pair of red eyes (if it was real) and really pale skin.

"Hello." I greeted the man. He sat next to me and stared of into nowhere.

"Hello, by any chance are you alright? Its going to rain Just look at the gray clouds. Someone like you should not get began to drizzle and he pulled out an umbrella and opened it and held it just above our heads. "not really. If its okay can I borrow your shoulder?"

asked and he nodded in response. " I use to have a family until they were burned and everything had gone with them. I was left alone until my aunt heard about the news and took me in. My aunty who loved me as her own child was a kind person she cared for me and watch over me. But she too left me. She was murdered by a crazed man. Now I try to live on and try my hardest not cry and stand strong on my own feet."

I was sad and the man could see that. "I just wanted a happy life and to be loved." The man just smiled. "Will you do anything to achieve happiness and such?" He turned and gave me a smile so dashing it made your hair stick up. I thought on what he said and wanted it. "yes." I didn't understand what he meant but I wanted happiness. "would you make a contract with me, a demon in exchange for your soul?" his eye grew pink and turned to look like an animal. "yes, I want happiness and to be loved and cared from the heart!" I wanted it. "where shall I place our simple language a mark on your skin.

It is to show that you are mine and we have formed a contract and so that you cannot runaway and the more revealing the more stronger our bond is." I stared up at him and pointed to my left eye. He smirked at this remark. He lightly touch it and as soon as he lettted go I saw the marks reflection on the puddle.

It was our mark.

Our contract.

Our seal.

Our chain


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian and Me entered aeropastale and all the girls in their fainted as he gaved them a smirk. I walked away from him flustered. He is so mean not to get that I don't like it at all when he does that.

I looked around and stared off into nowhere.

" Hey you wanna hang out." I stared at the boy who was now in front of me. He didn't look like a bad person, looks like the same age as me maybe a bit older. I decided that I would just wonder off. Not like _he _cared. " sure." I grumbled.

We walked around for a while in silence. As we got near he grabbed my hand and throw me inside. " What do you wanna drink?" before I could react-" anything" I replied. I looked around wondering where in the world we were and it was a coffee shop. I sign above told me so. We sat down and sip our drinks. " Hi my names Drew." He smiled. " It's a pleasure to meet you I'm Ciel." We countined to talk and I learned that he was a aged older than me and that we went to the same school. As we finished the last of our drinks he asked me something. "hm" I said not paying attention. " are you here alone"? I wondered I should tell him but didn't care. "nope."

He was really pretty. I always thought the term handsome was weird so I call whatever gender they were pretty. He Had Spiked up here with side bangs and a tint of red colored in. He's lips were pink and his skin a fair color. He was truly beautiful.

He pulled me up while taking our drink and throwing them away and said- " c'mon lets walk around."

I was scared at this point. I didn't like that sound. Thinking of having sore feet was not a good thought. We entered a place that was really gothic. It was really freaky so we left. Then we went to a shore store and tried out all the shoes. We the worker who was helping us found out we weren't going to buy anything her head got so read it looked like an apple and smoke flew out of her ears she could have been a train. We laughed and ran for it.

We went into a girly shop and as a dare we both tried out the girly clothes. People thought we looked like girls and took picture of us some even called me cute. We returned the clothes and as I walked out I found Drew with the store's brand bag and had clothes from the store. He smiled at me. I was about to through the worst place possible.

He forced the clothes on me and walked out of the bathroom like a couple. I really looked like a girl. He suddenly grabbed my hand and kissed cheek I blushed slightly.

We sat on a bench and listened to his ipod. When a particular song played he acted weird. He pulled my face towards him and my eyes widened. I closed my eyes waiting for it till it came. He lips were on mine and it went passionately. He letted go and when I was waiting for the next my face was pulled yet again the other way. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian his eyes sworn to kill not me but the person next to me.

I was terrified how could I forget him. This was horrible.

" Sebastian I – I"

I just couldn't have been more wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Sebastian, I-

" Sebastian I-I"

I just couldn't have been more wrong.

Sebastian eyes seem to be more redder than usual. He had a frown stuck on his lips. How could I not forget. How could I become jealous. I suppose it was his fault also. 

"Sebastian I didn't mean to. I was just- just – (I felt as if ready to cry) I'm sorry Sebastian."

"Its okay Ciel. Just don't do that again." He said as he pulls me into a hug. His touch is as warm as loving.

A harsh sound was heard and Sebastian letted go of me. I turned around and saw Drew blushing lightly as his blood boiled in front of him.

"Ciel um who is this guy?" he said a little too harsh awhile pointing at Sebastian. Before I could speak Sebastian spoke first. " I'm his boyfriend, And who are you?" Sebastian played awhile with his smirk on his lips. Drew seemed as he was taken back a step. "Ciel um, Gotta go I'll see you in school bye!" he said in a hurry. I was dumbfounded at his actions. Even more at Sebastian. Could a master and servant be a couple?

Sebastian swept me up of my feets and carried me. "what are you doing?"

He playful kiss me on the lips as I blushed. His arms and his body were so warm. His actions toward me so gentle. I silently fell asleep as day turned to night.

_**Third person POV**_

Sebastian Lightly carried Ciel onto his bed and tucked him in. He also took off the dress that made him look like a girl. His smirked widen when he saw ciel's smoth and soft skin. As he took him in his smirk drop. He stared at ciel while ciel flinch. He came on top of ciel. Their faces just breathe takes away. He came closer and as he did he pressed his lips slowly on ciel's lips. He backed away and looked at ciel. His thoughts running.

The next day ciel awoken and sat up. He gazed around the room as he remembered what had happen. He licked his lips thirsty for water when he tasted a sweet taste on his lips. He licked it again and wondered. He quickly got up and ran to look for Sebastian.

" Sebastian." He called. " Sebastian." He called again. No answer coming back. Ciel ran in all the rooms but could not find him. He finally gave up. He stood up right in the middle of the hall and started to cry.

He thoughts ran through.

_What if Sebastian does not want me anymore?_

_What if he hates me and left._

_What if he abandoned me?_

These sort of thoughts ran through his mind.

Slowly the door opens and ciel ran hoping it will be Sebastian.

Instead it was Drew.

"what are you doing here and how do you know where I live?"

Drew suddenly grew at wings. His wings were very white. He must be an angel.

" Hi ciel I just wanted to pay you a visit. I tracked down you're scent and found you here and the door was unlock so I hope you don't mind."

He walked over to ciel but ciel just walked away. After trying to get to ciel he stoped as they got closer to sebastian's room.

"I knew something was fishy. You signed a contract with _him_ a demon. At first I thought it was just trash I sniffed out but there's no mistake it's a demons scent. Ciel im taking you away. Such delicate and fragile you are he does not deserve you and you do not deserve him."

Ciel yelp. As his back touched the wall. "No. No youre wrong he loves me and he wont take my soul I know it." As ciel closed his eye's thinking he was dreaming. The angel pressed a light kiss on his checks and ciel passed out. The angel was abel to take him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4- Angel

_**Ciel views**_

I woked up and stared of in to a room. The bed was cozy. The bedroom was pretty much neat. It looked as if he took me to his home. Remebering that drew had took me here I cursed. _What if Sebastian is looking for me right now?_

I miss Sebastian. He is so pretty. I wish I could see him right now.

"uhhhhh"

Sebastian.

Slowly I heard the door creak open. I turned my head sharply at the door. I saw drew walk in. His big white wings flapping. " HI ciel!"

He said cheerfully. I just stared at him. I wanted to go see him. Sebastian. Who knows maybe he's worried about my where abouts.

" Ciel. I know how .._demon._ but he is nothing. Didn't he not contract for your soul. Ciel I know what you contracts is about. You only wanted to be loved from heart. And that's what the demon is doing fuflling his duties. He does not care. He does not think of you."He pulls my hand puts it over his heart. " Ciel I was always watching ever since that horrible day. I couldn't do anything and such because then I would ruin fate. I thought and supposed that you would not give in and will live strong. But then I heard rumors that you signed a contract with a demon. I couldn't bear the thought_ of it _touching you in ways I couldn't have not imagine!"

He started tearing up. My heart felt as If it was being squished between two walls.

" ciel. I love you. From my heart and I want to be with you. You don't need someone who will not truly love you. I love you always and forever. So please stay here with me. I will not force you maybe but if you choose to be with him. _**I will slaughter him even if it means you hate me**_."

I was astonish. How could he slaughter him. The one I love. I don't want him to disappear from my sight.

I thought over of what he said. _'he does not care. He does not think of you.' He is only fufiling his duties._

" _I love you Ciel"_

I didn't know. I didn't know that someone up there acutually loved me. For me. For who I am.

Slowly tears dripped from face falling into my palms. Why? Why? Why? All I wanted was someone to care for me. I don't want to be lonely anymore. I want someone. Need someone. To be beside me. To love me and care for me as so as a lover. That's all I ever wanted why was it so hard. More tears feel as it came harder. It was getting hard for me to breathe as My tears kept falling I couldn't breathe no longer.

My tears swallowed my energy. I took off my shirt trying to breathe trying to get air in my lungs. To no effort I just blanked out.

_**Drew view**_

I walked along the hall ways of my home. He didn't woke up till this afternoon. I decided to make him lunch. All of sudden I feel this tight pressure in my chest and on my shoulder. It couldn't be. Ciel. Ciel. No.

I ran up the stairs running to the room I had left Ciel in. I saw on the ground _his eyes shut. No it cant be. _I ran over to him. I softky kiss him on the lips. No this was not CPR. I was going to give him strength. He was still breathing but his heart kept skipping to many beats. Problably still shock from earlier I was afraid. I breathe into him again. Trying just trying to help him find the strength to stand up again.

"ciel. Ciel. Find it. Be strong. Don't give up. Life is not like this. It has it's ups and downs but please don't give up. Just keep looking ahead don't turn back. Please. Ciel. I love you"

I kept him in arms. Slowly his heart beat came to normal. I smile at this remark. I was happy. That he did not give up. I want him to keep moving forward. Even if there is just me. I will believe in him. I know that there is more than this. That his life WILL get better that he WILL find happiness and his place on this earth.


	5. Chapter 5

DREW view

I placed him onto the bed and came back downstairs. Just on time, the demon arrive. "Give him back." The thing snarled. I smirked. "No." the thing paced around and didn't find anything. The thing look around once more and saw the stairs. The thing quickly walked to stairs but didn't pass through because I blocked it. "Move." Its eyes glowed red. I smiled. "Once more, move." I kept my place, there was no way that I would let it pass through. It kicked me in the area before I could think fast. I fell to my knees as I saw it walked up the stairs. _No not again. I'm going to lose to that again. I couldn't think as I gave up, later will I be wanting revenge. _

SEBASTIAN view

I quickly walked up the stair and looked around every room. Finally at the last room had I saw him. He was sound asleep. Although, something wasn't right. I walked over and listen to his breathing. It was slowly coming to a stop here in there. I remember though that he has trouble breathing. I quickly put him in my arms bridal style and walked out. I wasn't going to keep him here any longer. I walked out the door to be met by a confused gender reaper holding a chainsaw. "Sebby~!" the thing posed. I walked away but no later was I stoped. I walked to the side but the thing blocked my way once more. I decided that since this was not going to end I would allow him to follow. I turned to face him. "Follow." I slowly turned around making my way back to our house.

"Oh sebby you're so nice!" I shook my head and continue my pace while fasting it. "Wait up!"

No one's view

They arrived at home and along with them came the red haired shinigami. They entered the house and the tall dark man walked down the hall with the red haired man following. The tall dark man place the fragile boy on the bed and tucked him in. The man and the shinigami walked out the room quietly as the tall dark man close the door. They walk down the hall into the kitchen and the tall dark man spoke. "Grell I need your help." He said in disgust having to ask for help. "Sure~!"

Authors note –

I don't know how to continue this so and I'm not sure who wants to read it but I will try to continue it and finish it with a good ending.


End file.
